A Weasley Wonder
by shinyshannie
Summary: Ever wondered what happened when Percy left in Order of the Phoenix? and leading up to and after the War? Here it is. Co written by Nicole the Notorious
1. Chapter 1

**A Weasley Wonder**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is owed by me or Nicole The Notorious. It is all the work of the wonderful Queen: J.K. Rowling_

**A/N. It's me again with a new fanfic. But this time, I'm co-writing it with the one, the only, Nicole The Notorious!**

Another day, another waste of time.

I opened my eyes slowly, adjusting to the light shining through my window that mum had opened, letting a cool breeze trace in through the heat in my room. I knew when my eyes adjusted I would see the same old room, my bedroom, with the plain brown walls and the creaky floorboards, the rotting door and cupboards to match, and I was right. I stretched out my arms and legs over the sides of the bed unenthusiastically, well, that wasn't hard, and my feet stuck out the bottom of the stupid child size thing anyway. Rubbing my eye's I clambered up into a sitting position, regaining my near perfect posture, I stood up, time to get ready for work I thought, with a groan. Time to get ready for hell, was my second thought, but no, I had to stay the slightest bit positive, after all, it was my dream job.

I looked in the tattered wardrobe. It had a door missing and the other one was off its hinges anyway. I hated being poor, my mum didn't need to have Fred and George or Ronald or even Ginevra for that matter. But she wanted a girl. So I'm stuck with 6 other siblings. We all looked the same. We all had red hair, hand me down robes and a stupid complexion. Great now I was quoting Malfoy. I put on some of my cream coloured robes. I could afford slightly better now I was Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic himself. I looked into the broken mirror that was over my cluttered desk and saw my horn rimmed glasses self-staring back at me.

I decided I look good enough to be seen with the Minister, and I had to get downstairs now anyway, as in half an hour I had to go to work. But with a loud rumbling sound emitting from my stomach I decided breakfast wouldn't hurt. I walked softly on the balls of my feet down the many flights of stairs our house had to get to the kitchen. I was lucky in the fact I only had to walk down two flights of stairs unlike Ronald who was on the top floor. I was also unlucky that I had Fred and George's room opposite mine. So when I try and work in my bedroom, I am always disrupted by the bangs and explosions coming from their room. I loved my bedroom, as it had the best view in the whole house. It overlooked the garden, which was always over grown, but beyond that I could see the surrounding hillsides of the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole.

For breakfast I had some buttered toast and conjured up some tea to take with me to work, I hate conjuring things unless necessary, but I was in a rush. I walked to my fireplace, which had a hearty orange fire going and breathed in the smell of firewood through my nose, it calmed my work nerves as I quickly grabbed a handful of the floo powder and chucked it into the fire. The warm orange glow had now turned into an ugly green flame which still sat calmly, waiting. I then stepped straight into the heart of the fire. "Ministry of magic!" I said clearly and slowly into the flames as a weird sensation trickled over me, and I tightly closed my eyes, I'd never liked travelling by floo but I was in a rush now and dangerously close to being late to work, when I opened them I professionally stepped out of the fire place and stood up, brushed myself off and strode down the great hall, flicking a bronze Knut into the gold fountain as I passed by it.

I looked up at the monumental fountain and saw a group of golden statues. These statues were larger than life-size. The tallest statue was a noble looking wizard with his gold wand pointing into the air. Around the handsome gold wizard were a beautiful witch, a centaur – a half horse, half person hybrid – and a goblin and alongside him a little house elf. The centaur, goblin and house elf were gazing up at the witch and wizard adoringly. The glittering jets of water were flying out of the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblins hat and out of each of the house elf's long bat like ears. The effect of the falling droplets made anyone near it need a piss. I decided I better more on so I could get to Fudge and Madam Umbridge.

I found Fudge in his office. He told me to go straight to Madam Umbridge, and that she could be found in the department of Minister for Magic and Support Staff. I wondered through the various halls and corridors of the ministry till I came across the door leading to the department. There was a very impatient Umbridge waiting outside, looking as unpleasant as ever. She was wearing a baby pink cardigan along with a pink dress, which had a broach of a cat pinned onto it, pink socks, pink shoes and a pink hat. Her face was very broad and frog like, and at the moment, as red as a tomato.

"Mr Weasley!" She shouted at me when she noticed me, which was almost instantly as when I chorused round the corner her cat brooch meowed repeatedly, causing her to look up.

"I am very sorry I'm-" I started to say confidently

"Late? This is starting to become a common occurrence Mr Weasley." She hissed back, looking at me as if she was trying to burn a hole through my head. I respected most authority's figures here. But this woman. She had something against me and I her, boy was she a bitch!


	2. Chapter 2

**A Weasley Wonder**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is owed by me or Nicole The Notorious. It is all the work of the wonderful Queen: J.K. Rowling_

Great! Another day with that old hag. She had something against my family just because we associated with Dumbledore and that Harry Potter. She didn't know that _I_ did not associate with liars and riff raff. I planned on leaving my family soon. I would miss Ginevra and Ronald but I needed to put my career before my family. I would bring our name out of the mud that our father put us in. I would become powerful like my old boss Mr Crouch.  
"I shall not be late anymore Ma'am, I am leaving my family tonight to get an apartment closer to work. So I shall not be late, if you humbly accept my apology." I said to her rather pompously.  
She stiffened slightly to show she meant business. "Of course Mr Weasley, but it better not happen again or you will be demoted or even _fired_." She hissed the last word towards me.

I ignore her threat. It was an empty one anyway, she has as much intention to fire me as I did to throw myself of a building.  
"What would you like doing for you today Ma'am?" I asked tartly.  
"Well, I need you to come to Mr Potters hearing, I do believe you've heard of him?" She asked questioningly, I nodded. "Well, you must have heard of his latest actions. I sent the files needed over to you a couple of days ago, did you receive them?" I nodded once again. "This will be a simple job, I just need you to fill in position of secretary, and keep record of what happens, write as many notes as you can. Is that understood?" She said the last sentence slowly, and dramatically. As if I was too dumb to understand any of it.  
"Of course ma'am, I shall do it to the best of standards." I reply through gritted teeth.  
"Very well then Mr Weasley. Let's go." Even as she said the words she's already trotting down the corridor, seeming to whistle as she went. Couldn't that insane women keep professional? I know she doesn't like Harry and all, but she could at least show a little respect. With these thoughts running through my head I strode after her toward the courtroom.

I entered the courtroom, that was full with the Wizengamot, for a simple underage sorcery it required the Wizengamot? I grabbed a sheaf of parchment and a handful of quills and ink and sat down in my seat. I waited for about 10 minutes until my boss arrived followed by Potter.  
"You are Harry James Potter of number 10 Privet Drive?"  
He nodded.  
"Interrogator Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Dolores Umbridge and Madam Bones. Secretary Percy Ignatius Weasley-"  
"Witness for the defence Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore" Said a deep booming voice, which I recognized instantly. My old headmaster.  
"You received an owl that said the time and place of the hearing was changed." My boss asked him.  
"No. But by a happy coincidence I arrived at the ministry three hours earlier."

"Did you, Harry Potter commit the patronus charm in the presence of the muggle."  
"yes because-" He seemed to have something to say.  
"Was it a corporal patronus?" Asked Madam Bones, I liked her, she was always nice and fair at these trials.  
"Yes."  
"What was the form of the said patronus?" She asked him.  
"A stag, it's always been a stag."  
"Always?"  
"I've been doing it for two years now, to get rid of the dementors that attacked me and my cousin!"

Whilst the commotion went on I did my job and jotted down notes of what was happening. More than once I looked up to meet the eye of Harry, and more than once I looked straight back down and kept scribbling the notes on the court. I felt for him in a way. Delores was most definitely picking on Harry, her eyes were alight, and each time she asked Harry a question she seemed smug, almost mocking. I felt as if there was no need to have such a huge court room, with so many people for a small case like this, but I was in no place to argue with anyone, and you know what the muggles say 'Don't commit the crime if you can't do the time' or something along those lines. He should have known better, that casting silly, unneeded spells would get him here.

I finished my notes and walked out after Fudge and didn't look at Harry as I walked out. He was cleared. Curse Dumbledore, he shouldn't have gotten involved in the matter. He brings out an old woman that didn't have a clue what she was talking about. And she claimed she was a squib, I'd seen more persuasive muggles talk on the TV that I had in my already brought apartment that I was moving into tonight. One more night at the burrow, before I could leave. I knew mum and dad were somewhere else, I wasn't allowed to know because of my closeness to Fudge and along with the fact that I thought what Potter and Dumbledore said was a load of crap. You-Know-Who isn't back. Fudge doesn't believe it, neither do I.

I walked down the corridor and recognised some people in the sea of faces swarming the hallways as they left the courtroom. Lucius Malfoy stepped forward and took up a conversation with him, to my disgust I marched past both of them to return to my office.  
"Percival Weasley shouted my dad, Arthur, from the end of the corridor. Quickening my step I carry on, pretending not to have heard. He didn't follow me, with Potter I would take a hazardous guest. Yes. They prided him as more of a son then me, maybe they wouldn't miss me when I left? Maybe they'd give my room to Potter instead. Disgusting thought. As I reach my office I flicked my wand casually.  
"Password." Asked the door, using my name plate: Percival Weasley, Junior assistant to the Minister as a mouth.  
"Weasley Wonder." I whispered, a little embarrassed of my lame password, I picked it so I would be to humiliated to tell anyone, so no one could ever get into my room, all the same the door flew open and I enter my small, modern office, the light was flashing on the box on the door which meant I had mail. More paperwork probably. I looked around the room to see her staring at me. Umbridge.


	3. Chapter 3

**A Weasley Wonder**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is owed by me or Nicole The Notorious. It is all the work of the wonderful Queen: J.K. Rowling_

I wondered why she was in my office. I'm just a lowly assistant, but to the most important man in the Ministry. I also wondered how she got my password. When it hit me, she is high placed so could get it from her "people." I must have looked like an idiot standing here not saying anything to her.

"What would you like Ma'am? I mean why are you in my office?"  
"I know what you did Weasley."  
"What I did?" I gulped nervously; it was audible so she knew I knew what she was talking about.  
"Yes Mr Weasley, your very first week here. You and Mr Broad, what happened I think is that you hanged him from this very ceiling! You could get fired, and I don't care what he done, it is inexcusable behaviour! I am the only one who knows this … For now. I want something. Something for my silence."  
"What do you want? And I know it is. He annoyed me, so I reacted."

I remembered almost a little fondly back to my third day at the ministry, Broad has come into my office, seeking gossip on the minister, and what his actions were going to be about his two cousins, who had broken into the ministry only the night before looking for some documents in the Minister's office. I had snorted at him, and told him very firmly to mind his own business. He wanted information he could use against Fudge when he starts to let his young cousins go. He had pestered me for at least an hour, so I told him to go away, otherwise he'll be sorry. The stubborn old man refused so I simple whipped out my wand and made him hang from the ceiling, then after he promised to leave me alone I turned him into a ferret, and let him leave. There had been no one around at the time, and I was sure Mr Broad wouldn't tell a soul, even if he was higher up in the career chain then me. I knew I could be fired for this, so I stared Umbridge directly in the eye as she spoke her blackmail...

"You will continue with your job normally, until I next call upon you. You will do everything I tell you, no questions asked. No matter what you are doing, even if it's for the Minister himself, you will drop everything to do the job I ask you to do." Great. What a cow. I love working as much as the next guy, but dropping everything for that hag! I nodded silently, I was ashamed. But I shouldn't have done it, I knew the consequences, and knew I got of easily. I could have been fired. I should thank her for this! "Th- Thank you Ma'am." I stuttered out at her. She giggled and nodded. She swivelled around and walked out of my office, as soon as she closed the door behind her I sunk slowly onto my chair and started emptying my tray. This is what I wanted to do. I was no longer a Weasley. Only in name, yes. But they weren't my family. The Ministry is my family.

The work day whizzed by after that, so busy with filing and paperwork that I completely forgot that I couldn't get home late today, I looked at the clock, five o'clock, merlin help me, an hour late. I ran out of my office and along the long winding corridors till I came to one of the many ministries elevators. The wait to get to the ground floor was excruciating. Even an hour after work had officially stopped there was hundreds of people buzzing round, to my dismay. It stopped, three times, for various people to get on and off. I got to the fire place, which luckily had no queue, dreading that I had to go through the flames twice today. I hated Floo travelling. I'd rather apparate, but alas it is not allowed in the Ministry. I guess I could use the guest entrance, and apparate there, and then dial 62442

"The Burrow!"

I arrive at the Burrows fireplace and sat for a moment, feeling dizzy. When I stepped out, I could see a bunch of red haired, red faced people looking directly towards me.

I saw Ronald, George, Fred, Bill, Mom and Dad and Ginevra. I was truly sorry for what I was about to do. But I did it anyway.  
"I'm leaving! I hate the mess Dad put us in! No one respects me in the Ministry! Cos of the position our Dad is in! It's embarrassing! I'm leaving this family! And never coming back! I hate you all for not caring enough! I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to leave. I need to disconnect from this family who associate with Old men who spreads lies through the Ministry! And on a 15 year olds word! Potter is an attention seeker. You can believe the rubbish he has said about You-Know-Who, but me and Fudge and the rest of the Ministry knows he is not back!"

I walk quickly up to my room and pack anything my hands reach. I walk downstairs quickly again and make my way to the fireplace once more. I hated the claustrophobic feeling, but I needed its warm embrace to comfort me. "PERCY WEASLEY! WE HAVE NOT BROUGHT YOU UP TO GIVE UP ON YOUR FAMILY! YOU STAY WITH THEM! NOT GO OFF ON YOUR OWN! YOU DON'T HAVE ANYWHERE TO GO! FUDGE IS USING YOU, BECAUSE HE KNOWS HOW CLOSE WE ARE TO ALBUS! YOUR MEANT TO BE SMART! WELL WHY YOU CAN'T SEE THAT!" This was the first time I heard my Dad shout like Mum does. I walk away quickly and shout into the fireplace after grabbing floo powder. "London!" I didn't want to give out my apartment's location to my Mum, or she'd try and talk me round to coming back. I couldn't live with that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A Weasley Wonder**

_Disclaimer: Nothing is owed by me or Nicole The Notorious. It is all the work of the wonderful Queen: J.K. Rowling_

I fell out of the fireplace headfirst coughing, what had I been thinking? Just shouting London, I could end up anywhere! I then realised the room I was in was dim, lit by only one candle in the centre of the room. As my eyes adjusted to this light I took note of my surroundings, the candle gave off a tiny light that barely shed light to the table it was standing on, the table was devoid of anything, much like, from what I could make out, the rest of the room. I stood up, getting an eerie feeling, the room was quite cold, but that wasn't strange in London, it was more the presence and atmosphere of the room. I could sense that I was not alone. Although I could not see any figure or spirit in this room, I could just sense.

"Lumos" I whispered, as I regained sensibility and grabbed the wand in my back pocket. A small bubble of light arose from the wand and I could make out a person, a girl, in the corner of the room, staring at me as if I she'd just seen a ghost.

It was a muggle. Crap! She just saw me do magic. I would be in so much trouble if the Ministry found out. I cast a silencing charm and also a locking spell, so she wouldn't be able to get out until she promised not to tell anyone, as I rather not lose my dream job.

"Ma'am, what you just saw, you cannot tell anyone. Or I'll cast a memory charm on you, which I don't want to. I want you to keep your recent memories. So please don't tell. Swear it." My voice rose to a shout. It was the upmost importance that she kept the secret.

"You're a wizard?"

"Yes. And I need to keep it a secret, or I'll be thrown in wizard jail, and lose my job. Please."

"No! You can help me!"

"How?" I asked timidly. Thinking maybe once I'd helped her she'd keep my secret.

The girl looked guiltily around, as if to check that anyone was around.

"I've cast a silencing spell on the room. No one will overhear." I said, to which she looked at me in silent awe, only for a moment, the moment being so short i may have mistaken it, but then she went back to a confident, solemn expression. She went silent for a while, thinking I decided. In this time I started to notice features about this girl. She was tall, maybe five foot eleven, with long wavy dark brown hair tied clumsily back into a messy ponytail. She had a very pretty pale face, almost pixie like with a pointed chin and intelligent mahogany coloured eyes, to match her hair, and she was very thin, gaunt almost, like she hadn't seen a good meal in quite a while. Dressed in a jumper which looked about two sizes too big, and sweatpants which were too short and grazed the tops of her ankles.

"Well, something was stolen from me not to long back, something very important, and I can't get it back, not without a miracle." She paused and gave a mischievous smirk. "Good thing you popped in really."

"If I help you, will you promise to not say anything about me?"

"I promise."

"Okay first I need your name."

"Audrey Williams"

"I will make you do an unbreakable vow. Before I help you, so you can't go back on your word."

Her mahogany eyes locked into my blue ones and she nodded silently.

"Do you Audrey Williams promise to keep my secret to yourself and not tell a soul?"

"I do, and do you- "

"Percy Weasley"

"- Percy Weasley agree to help me get back a prized possession?"

"I do."

"What happens if you break an unbreakable vow?" She asked, I should have told her before I made her do one.

"You die." As I said this gold sparks flew from my wand onto our arms. "We cannot go back on our word now."

Her eyes grew wide and intimidated, but once again for so short a time it may not have happened, she tried to keep her calm demeanour.

"So that's it?" She asked non-chalantly.

"That's it." I replied firmly. For a moment there was silence, as we both thought about what we had done.

"Not a soul." She said in an almost whisper, as if repeating what I had said. "Or else I die."

"Yeah, sorry, I should have let you know beforehand..." I replied, almost awkwardly, I looked around the room once again and lit my torch, nothing had changed, still bare, apart from the table, candle, fireplace and a broken wooden chair in the corner, which I hadn't noticed before.

"What is this place?" I asked curiously.

"My home." She replied, not betraying any emotion in her voice.

"Very... Homely." I replied. She laughed bitterly.

"One more thing." I pressed. Finally asking the question which had been nagging me. "What is your... Prized possession?" She looked at me, as if weighing her answer carefully. Then she grimaced.

"My brother." She replied, with no confidence what so ever.


End file.
